


Is there a tutorial ?

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: And Yu slowly falls into panic mode, M/M, So fluffy you'll die, Yu is trying to find a way to confess and fails miserably, and Yosuke catches him at the worst time ever, confessing is hard guys, first attempt at writing fluff, the stone cold leader turns into a massive mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: During winter break, Yu comes back to Inaba. While he's thinking of a way to confess to Yosuke, his partner catches him at the worst time ever.And the stone cold leader demonstrate the perfect exemple of a man falling into panic.





	Is there a tutorial ?

**Author's Note:**

> Boy it took me three days to write this ! It basically started with my headcanon that since Yu is a lonely kid with a stone cold personnality, he SUCKS at handling his romantic feelings since he never fell this hard for someone. And Izanagi's not here to screw around and do everything possible to exploit that weakness and to transmit the message to HURRY DE FUCK UP IT'S BEEN A YEAR DAMMIT

Watching over snowy Inaba at the hill over-looking town, Yu was quietly thinking while the freshing breeze was blowing.

 

Yu is a man of few words, and it's been a years since this feeling was there, and he came to the conclusion that his secret needed to come out one way or another.  
Keeping a crush for yourself might appear simple, and he wasn't somebody who makes massive theories out of bland things. But the loved one in question being your (adorable) best friend as well as your (ex-) second in command, makes all of this much harder.  
Hiding something doesn't mean it doesn't exist anymore, even if nobody else can enter the TV world, it's still there, and the IT have witnessed it being used for bad dealings (two times non the less). Yu has at last draw the conclusion that some action must be taken. His plan of action consist of using this curent winter break (of course he came back to see his precious friends), and make use of that time, as well as a mean to transmit his feelings. Simple enough.

 

Finding some alone time with his long last partner isn't complicated, the means, it's another story.

 

Telling him casualy in person seemed a good option at first, but Yosuke could take it as a joke, or prank. As much as it pains Yu, the "Prince of Junes" has inside a low confidence and self-esteem, he could run away or act like he didn't hear anything. With him, action speaks louder than words, so the use of a vessel for this confession was definitely needed.

 

The use of texting was quicly discarded. A confession would be better face to face, and it would avoid the terrible issue of statics and "accidental" hang ups.

  
The use of a letter was also discarded. As corny as it sound, the fearsome leader didn't have enough courage to confine his feelings into a piece of paper. He spent 30 minutes staring at a blank page, pen in hand, trembling while searching the right words to describe the sensation of ~~love~~ affection he had ~~towards~~ for his ~~best friend~~ ~~partner~~ , while a drill was digging through his inside and a fire set on his face.

  
The use of the help of friends was discarded as well. As wonderful as they are, none of them had the qualifications to bring help to their senpai/sensei. Except Kanji's confirmations of the amelioration of Yosuke's behavior toward LGBT relationships as well as the disappearance of the brunette's stash (information obtained by Teddie's ressourfull intel), was signs of chances and raised the probality of a positive outcome.

  
Maybe he could transmit the message through something his partner liked ? Cooking ? A bit too sophisticated. And even if he finds a way to say the L-word through ingredients, he doubts the oblivious brunette would pick up on it. Music ? Yosuke does listen to music a lot, but Yu couldn't match with his knowledge of the field and taste, and picking a _**bad**_ love song to confess to a music enthutiast doesn't sound like a great flash of inspiration. Video Games ? He could have a hard time finding a game which portrayed his feelings and convince the other to play it since it will probably ended up being a girly dating sim.

 

...

 

Yu felt actually like he was out of option... It's impressive that all the girls and guys who confessed to him one way or another could decide of those way and build up the courage to do it. He imagine how much trouble Kanji had to go through before sending a cute Sukuna-Hikona plushie acompagnied by a letter to Naoto, or how Teddie is capable of saying stupid pick up lines to every girls he meets, how Rise was eager to show so openly her affection, how Yukiko and Chie was able to face their feelings and make a wonderful relationship out of them...

  
And here he is.

  
The fearless leader who catched a serial killer with fantastic powers, saved the world twice and defeated fifth times a god,  
can't even figure out how to confess to his crush.

 

Dangit.

 

Wait.

  
He doesn't think he can call it just a "crush" at this point, or the tiny yellow-eyed monster in his heart wouldn't like it. Even if it wasn't there, their massive text conversations, the butterflies in his stomach, the heat inside, the pictures taken in secret, his constant staring, his fantasies, his cute and sometimes (sometimes being "half of the time") steamy dreams about him and his suposed "bro for life" couldn't be ignored forever.  
His feelings were a parasite sucking his judgement and seriousness away. The cold facade he could keep under any circomstences could be shattered at a wink or a smile from his cute best buddy.

Now every second was now him ranting at himself about how badly he's handling his feelings.

 

"Damn it !"

 

He couldn't help yelling while hitting the wooden fence.  
Yu wasn't the type of people who cursed a lot, but he does for the things that are considered important. And Yosuke is more than _fucking_ important.

 

\- "What's with the yelling partner ?"

 

_Oh crap._

  
Yu turned around with a prayer in his heart that it wasn't who he thought it was. He was beging watever Persona god existed that it was Teddie who trained himself to imitate Yosuke's voice and did a prank.

  
Too bad it wasn't.

  
Here is Yosuke/partner in all of his glory, arms crossed with a soft expression on his face. He uncrossed his arm and slowly walked up to the fence to Yu while keeping his eyes on him before stopping and crossing his arms again. Yu could see his breath because of the cold temperature, his nose was a bit red, he probably didn't cover himself enough.

 

"Helloooo ? Earth to Yu ?

  
\- Uh ? Um, hi Yosuke, what are you doing here ?

  
\- Well, Naoto told me that the view was nice with the snow so I decided to take a look while I had the occasion ! You came here because of her too ?"

 

_Naoto you traitor. How did she know I was there !? Curse you and your amazing detective skills._

  
After he mentally cursed his curious friend, watched Yosuke looking at the town. He was now against the fence turning his head to one side then another, making his hair moving with the wind. The index of his right hand taping the fence in rythme, probably from a song stuck in his head.  
Yu couldn't help keeping his eyes on him. Noticing the little things he does and guessing what he was thinking. He didn't know if those guesses were right, but it became quite the habit.

 

"Wow, you're really out of it today, are you okay ?"

 

The Fool didn't even know what kept from noticing the person he was staring at for a good minute turning around and talking to him.  
Even if all of those sensation weren't new, it seemed to have become worse today. In previous one on one conversation with the Magician, he could keep his focus and his down to earth mind, what was making this situation so different ? They have been here alone before, he could clearly remember staying composed during it-

  
Recalling this moment bringed back a particular sentence.

 

_"Like you. You're special to me you know ?"_

 

_Oh shoot._

  
This was the worst time in the world to think about one of the line that maked him stopped breathing for a good 15 seconds at the time. He tried his best not to lose his composure.

 

"Okay, I know you're not the talking type but is your mind still there or what ?"

 

All of this internal talk made him completely forgot about the fact that somebody pretty important was trying to communicate.

 

\- "Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking.

  
\- Must be thinking pretty hard to ignore me so easly. There's a problem ? Oh. Don't tell me it's a girl !" He then took an overly romantic tone while winking playfully : "Did you finaly got somebody lovely enough to make everything dissapear just by thinking about them ?"

 

_Yes, you._

 

\- "Something like that."

 

He imediately regreted saying that.  
He'd always think before responding the few times he would talk, but Yosuke has the talent to mess with his brain cells just by being alone together.  
Now he just blurted out what could be his demise.

 

\- "WHAT !? Who is it ? You've gotta tell me !"

 

Yep he's dead.

 

"Come on bro ! You can tell me !"

 

Yosuke's hype was pushing him forward, figuratively and literaly, making him move closer to the leader.

  
A bit too close.

  
Whch reminded him of another quote.

 

_"You dumbass, that's for girls..."_

 

_Oh dang._

  
Once again the worst of times to think about close contact and bro hugs.  
Once again trying to not look like the mess he was on the inside.  
And he manage to say :

 

\- "Well, that's private...

  
\- Oh seriously ? You already know all my secrets, you can share one with me !

  
\- I'm not saying I will NEVER tell you ! It's just...

  
\- Okay, okay, I'll stop pushing. But you will tell me or, I dunno make me met her or somethin' one day okay ? You can count on me !" He said as he put his arm around Yu's shoulder.

 

And since his brain (probably the tiny brain in his heart named Izanagi) decided to be the most annoying possible, it decided to make memory connections with the key words snow, one on one converstion, count and meet to remember another embarrassing quote :

 

_"There's a lot that I'm grateful for from this past year, but the biggest thing... I think it was that I met you."_

 

_Crap._

  
Weak.  
**One more.**

 

_"If you ever loose your way, I'll knock some sense into you ! It doesn't matter if you're at the end of the world, or in somewhere dark an bleak. That's what partner are for right ?"_

 

_Fuck._

  
That's it, he's panicking. He was a mess. He was : "Completely. Fucked".  
And here comes the all out attack.

 

"Wait, let me guess, it's someone I know !"

 

**_Oh fuck._ **

 

"Well since you look kind off a mess right now I guess it's bullseye !"

 

_**OH FUCK** _

 

Now he was murdered, buried, burned, and his ashes was thrown in the Samegawa.

  
The Samegawa...

 

...

 

The bandage he was now clutching in his pocket seemed super itchy.

 

"Dude, what's in your pocket ? You've been clutching something for a while now, are you hurt or something ?"

 

_**OH FUCK** _

 

Yu literally jumped backwards trying desesparately to hide his pocket while breathing irregularly. If his friends was seeing him like this they wouldn't recognise him. He was probably blushing like mad.

  
He was totally cornered.

 

"Man, you've been super weird before, but now it's even worse, did I do something to you or what !?

  
\- Yep."

 

_You know what ? You're right Izanagi. But still, screw you for forcing the issue._

 

\- "What !? What did I do !?

  
\- Making me fall for you that's what !!"

 

_AH ! Now leave me alone and give me my composure back !_

 

_..._

 

He kinda forgotten that he just confessed his love, before his brain just catched up with his status.

  
Curent situation :

  
Yu was a mess that just confessed,

  
And Yosuke was now staring eyes wide open with a furious blush on his face.

 

" **WAIT ! I MEAN IT'S- IT'S JUST- I-** oh fuck it."

 

Screw composure, screw Izanagi, screw his image, screw his previous plans and screw himself.

 

He stepped forward toward Yosuke still frozen in place, placed his hands on his cheeks and kissed the harder he could so the message was clear enough.  
And it was _**AMAZING**_.

 

To discard the leader image for once and going all out felt way more awesome that it should be.  
And being currently kissing Yosuke (and the _adorable_ surprised noise he made) was the _**best thing in the world**_.

 

Wait.

  
He's kissing back.

  
_**Holy shit he's kissing back !!!** _

 

 **NOW** it's the best thing in the world. It was a litteral festival in his brain, he could hear Izanagi's screams of joy and his own in his heart.

 

After 20 second, he pulled back to breathe cuz he didn't want to faint during his first kiss.

 

And during a good minute they just stared at each other.

 

Since it was kinda embarrassing Yu tried to clarify the situation,

  
  
and quickly failed.

 

"Well... I don't think I need to say what that meant..."

 

Yosuke's seemed 100% lost so he guesses he should.

 

"...

  
I love you partner.

  
...

  
Um, Yosuke ?"

 

The Magician frozed even more for a good 15 seconds,

 

Before fainting in the Fool's arms.

 

Guess he wasn't the only one who was a mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh it was so fluffy to write I got cavities. And writing a more and more chaotic inner situation for Yu was a pleasure. Anytime buddy.  
> And I just LOVE writing a panicked Yu.


End file.
